


Switching More Than Bayards

by BleuSarcelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Again kind of lmao, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Secret Relationship, kind of lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleuSarcelle/pseuds/BleuSarcelle
Summary: “That would be a first,” Shiro jokes lightly with a grin and Commander Iverson chuckle.“Can’t say I’m surprised,” the older man says quietly, throwing a quick kind look towards Lance before he reaches out and pats him on the back. “I’m happy for you, Lance.”And Lance blinks. Because, woah? He’s happy Lance has a zit?Some people and their jealousy, jeez.[Or the one where Lance is a moron but Keith loves him anyways.]





	Switching More Than Bayards

**Author's Note:**

> a quick something that I hope it makes someone smile!! :D <3
> 
> pls excuse the typos + grammar

Stepping out of Keith's warm embrace is one if the toughest things he has ever done.

And Lance has fought a goddamn intergalactic war. He knows what is up.

But he _does_ get up in the end. Because he promised Shiro he will join him in today's debrief with both Commander Iverson and their gremlin.

Past Lance is a moron.

And Present Lance groans as he rolls on the bed, glaring groggily when Keith grunts and rolls _away_ from him, snuggling closer to the bed’s warmth and blatantly ignoring him.

Like, at least _pretend_ to be sad, Keith.

Jeez.

Lance snorts, rubbing his eyes tiredly before he stretches. He hears his boyfriend stir at the movement but doesn't wake up otherwise.

Which, fine, it _is_ good. Because Lance knows he hasn’t gotten enough sleep for the past few weeks.

He’s a moron, like Lance, but at least they’re each other’s morons.

And it’s that exact thought that makes him smile. Because this is new, fresh, and exciting. This thing between them is an unknown path to walk on for both of them but neither falls behind.

It’s also unknown for the rest of the world outside Keith’s room.

They didn’t plan that last thing. Not in the least. But it’s not surprising.

They liked the privacy, the intimacy of being just themselves outside the titles they had set upon themselves in early years and how the world views them as; hotheads, rivals, frenemies, reluctant friends.

But none of them are true. None of those defines _them_ to the core.

Except for hotheads. That one is accurate.

 _‘We’re not even hiding,’_ Keith had whispered sleepily one night, the words crashing against Lance’s neck in small warm puffs. _‘They’re just blind.’_

Lance couldn’t really argue with that.

And he trusts Keith’s words. Because they are really not hiding it. Their PDA is reserved and subtle. But not because they don’t want to be all over each other.

They do. A lot.

But - _goshdarnit_ \- Lance can’t believe it but they’re shy.

 _Shy_.

It’s both a curse and a blessing. Because he gets to see the raging blush in Keith’s ears whenever Lance’s thumb starts stroking his knuckles under the table during meetings.

But Lance also splutters half-nonsenses during dinner whenever Keith’s hand rests on his thigh with no real motive other than to touch and be near.

Some blushing virgins to PDA they are.

But Lance doesn’t regret anything.

It’s a good pace. Playful and exciting. It pushes them both to explore more of it, to learn each other slowly with quiet promises and understanding between them.

And Lance can’t help but think that, once they pop their PDA cherry, _oh boy_ \- the world is in for a trippy adventure.

For now, the world will have to wonder to itself.

Hand running through his hair lazily, Lance shifts and stares fondly at the man whose snores echo around the room shamelessly.

Love really do wonders because, surprisingly, Lance has only complaint _twice_ for said snores since they started sneaking into each other’s room.

Maybe it’s because he is a man in love. And he’s also late.

Jumping out of the bed like a man who is late for the meeting with his superior, which he _is_ , Lance trips over several things on the floor that Keith never dares to pick up.

Because God forbids his room is actually _clean_.

And Lance swears he hears a snort underneath his hissing and quiet yelps.

But he doesn't have time to investigate. He quickly gathers his uniform around the room all while jumping in hopes to get his tight black pants on.

_Whose idea were these?_

He does more jumping while trying to slip his boots on and searching for his jacket at the same time, groaning and cursing in between. He glares at his boots as his hand moves around the wall until it catches the sleeve of said jacket and tugs hard.

It falls on his head, somehow, but this is no time to be huffy.

While hastily slipping his jacket on, he runs back to the bed to drop a quick wet kiss on his boyfriend’s head. Warmth spreads through his stomach at the small whine he gets as reward before he’s sprinting out of the room and heads to the main hall outside their living quarters.

And boy, does he gets _stares_.

From left to right. From up and down.

He knows he’s a piece of cake but come _on_ ; be subtle, people!

Lance huffs to himself, ignoring them all except for those who are kind enough to say a quick good morning to him.

Most of them look like they’re fighting off a smile.

Maybe they’re starstruck. Lance hums. That should be it.

He’s a Paladin of Voltron. Of course they are starstruck.

But they aren’t, he realizes. Because as soon as he arrives to the debriefing room, the stares are no longer silent and words are no longer held back.

“Oh, _now_ you want change colors.”

Lance blinks, arching an eyebrow at Pidge’s words. Shiro snorts from across her seat, shaking his head in disapprovement but the smile on his face betrays him.

“I don’t know what is going on with that,” Shiro says slowly, clearing his throat when a chuckle escapes him. “But I’m keeping my color. I called dibs.”

Honestly, his team is _so_ weird.

“What are you guys talking about?” Lance asks, narrowing his eyes when both of his teammates snort like piglets between themselves. So weird.

He doesn’t have a chance to repeat his question before Commander Iverson steps into the room. He nods towards both Shiro and Pidge with a blank but somehow warm look. Such an odd man.

Lance believes he understands the universe. You know, the cycle of life and everything that comes with it. He understands that some things will go in this life and the next one unanswered.

But _damn_. Lance throws everything he ever knew to the window when Iverson’s eyes fall on him and suddenly snorts louder than Pidge.

Lance feels lost.

Maybe he has a zit? He didn’t see himself in the mirror this morning. Curse Keith and his beauty for distracting him! What about Lance’s beauty, huh? _Huh?_

“Ah, my apologies, Paladin,” Commander Iverson says, smothering down his laughter with a smile. “You just - ah, caught me off guard.”

“That would be a first,” Shiro jokes lightly with a grin and Commander Iverson chuckle.

“Can’t say I’m surprised,” the older man says quietly, throwing a quick kind look towards Lance before he reaches out and pats him on the back. “I’m happy for you, Lance.”

And Lance blinks. Because, woah? He’s happy Lance has a zit?

Some people and their jealousy, jeez.

“Thank - thank you?” Lance mumbles bewildered, which earns him another snort from Pidge’s seat but he ignores her.

He ends up sitting next to Shiro who welcomes him with the _fakest_ innocent smile Lance has ever seen. But makes no comment.

The rest of the meeting runs smoothly after that. Some strategies over here, new data from old Galra cruisers over there. New schedule for supplies runs and patrol teams on the side.

It’s good. They get a lot of things done by the time lunch time rolls over. Then, it’s only because of Shiro’s hard shove that makes Lance look away from the hologram on the table.

And it was with the robo arm. Jesus _christ._

Lance wheezes, shooting a glare at the Captain of Atlas before he follows Shiro’s pointing, wondering what the heck would be so important to almost crush his ribs -

Oh.

The rest of team voltron stand in the room’s entrance, all of them dressed accordingly with their respective uniforms.

Except for Keith. Because the jacket that hugs his frame is not red.

It’s blue.

Blue, blue, blue.

And Lance is a moron.

“I told you they will find out eventually,” Keith says smoothly, a cocky but pleased smile on his lips as he walks forward.

He sits on Lance’s right, reaching for his hand and interwinding their fingers together without a second thought. With that, Lance can finally see his own sleeve; red and white crashing with _his correct_ jacket’s blue color.

And Keith leaves both of their hands on top of the table, at plain sight.

To the world to see. _Their_ world.

Lance’s heart flutters.

“Aw, he’s blushing!” Pidge chimes in suddenly, cackling alongside with Hunk from the other side of the table. “Hunk, the camera!”

He hears Allura cooing in the background. “Oh, this is wonderful! I need to tell Romelle -”

“Guys, come on, leave them alone - Pidge! I saw that, that money is _rightfully mine_.”

“What? How? You didn’t even know about the bet; you were in the astral vacation!”

“But Black told me about it and I won. Now, pass it over!”

Lance groans embarrassed, hiding half of his face with his free hand at the situation. But his chest grows warm and his stomach rumbles happily.

Because this is it.

“The world is in for a trip, huh?” Commander Iverson jokes from the end of the table. He smiles, kind and happy at them both.

Lance wonders for a second if he’s watching two kids with one strip on each shoulder and stars in their eyes. Lance wonders if he had somehow known since the beginning.

“They won’t know what hit them,” Keith answers quietly, squeezing their hands before letting go and brings the meeting back on course.

Which is fine, because the warmth of his hand will linger on Lance’s skin long enough until it’s time to find their way back to each other again.

Again and again. And they won’t stop.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> Here’s my tumblr, just in case: [bleusarcelle](http://bleusarcelle.tumblr.com)  
> AND my writing tumblr for small drabbles I don't post here: [bleusarcellewrites](http://bleusarcellewrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
